


A Wolf’s Beauty

by KyElMa



Category: EXO, Kai - Fandom, Kim Jongin
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, F/M, Kai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyElMa/pseuds/KyElMa
Summary: While going on your routinely hike in the woods, you had the sudden urge to take a new route.Whilst on the newly-found path, you come across a cabin that you assume to be abandoned due to its unkempt state.Curiosity takes over and you explore the cabin.That's your first mistake.As you scout the rooms, you pick up a pendant that was laying on the floor.your second mistake.Bumping into a peculiar, shoeless boy and not running away wasyour third and final mistake.What will be the next mistake from you, little beauty?





	1. Den

**Author's Note:**

> Den  
> Den /den/ noun - a wild animal’s lair or habitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den  
> Den /den/ noun - a wild animal’s lair or habitation

 

Wiping the sweat that had formed on your forehead, you checked the familiar scenery around you. Your usual route in the woods stretched before you, yet you had no intentions of going down that familiar path on this fine Friday. Instead, you opted for traveling off to the right in search of something that would satisfy your curiosity for wanting to go off path.

 

Whilst dragging your sneaker-clad feet along the dirt and grass, you took notice of how cloudy it had became in the short amount of time you’ve been outside. The sun was shining high and beating its hot rays against your back when you had left your apartment this afternoon. It was strange to see so many clouds in the sky when it was the middle of June. You had no clue as to why Mother Nature played you like this. But nonetheless, it was still a nice day for you to continue hiking.

 

As you walked farther into your newly created trail, the trees became more dense and the possibility of getting whacked in the face with a lone branch grew higher. You tried your best to keep those types of branches from smacking you in the face but to your annoyance, a branch you had pushed away came back to snap you in the arm. You cursed under your breath once you saw the small cut the demon branch had made. Shame on you for wearing a tanktop and spandex shorts.

 

You couldn’t recall how far you had gone off path but you continued to walk despite the uneasy feeling that settled in your gut. Although uneasiness was nagging you to turn around and head back, there was another feeling that ushered you to continue forward.

 

Fast forward a half hour of tripping, being scratched by branches, and almost falling  into a river later, you found yourself sitting against the trunk of a tree and wondering how the hell you were supposed to find your way back.

 

Reaching for your phone on the outside pocket of your backpack, you let out a sigh when you glanced at the screened time. It was almost five. You didn’t want to admit it but you were lost. It was getting late and you still needed to walk back home. You scolded yourself for not leaving behind a trail or some sort of hints that would help lead you back to the trail.

 

“Great, Eunhee,” you muttered to yourself, resting your chin on your knees,”you managed to get yourself lost. I should become a pilot. With my sense of direction, I’d surely get a promotion the first week there.” Looking back at your phone’s screen, you noticed the single bar of service that was displayed and you snorted in self-mockery. “And no service? I’m so ending up on the  _ News _ later if I don’t make it back home tonight.” 

 

You hid your phone back into its pocket before picking up the backpack and sliding its straps over your shoulders as you stood. You began to walk in the direction you came from, trying to retrace your lost tracks.

 

To keep your mind off the fact of being lost, you began to hum along to a song you heard on the radio the other day. Your humming soon stopped as soon as you heard rustling coming from some bushes that were mere feet away from you.

 

You immediately quickened your pace, in fear of it being a bear or some other wild, ferocious animal. Of course you knew that you’d encounter a wild animal on hikes but you were in unfamiliar territory with no way of protecting yourself or no knowing of where to hide if the animal was a danger to you.

 

A low growl startled you and made you break into a run. You didn’t pay attention to where you were running to. The only thing that occupied your mind was to get the hell away from whatever just growled at you. 

 

You soon ran into a clearing and cautiously looked behind you. Once you made sure that whatever was chasing you was no longer behind you, you took a moment to catch your breath. Your hands were on your bent knees and your chest was heaving for air as you tried to think of what could have been chasing you. 

 

A bear? No, it would have caught up with you and killed you right there on the spot. If it wasn’t a bear than what could it have been? The only predatory animals you knew inhabited these woods were bears. A shiver ran down your spine when you thought of the mystery creature.

 

Once you fully caught your breath, you straightened yourself up and took notice of a large, log cabin that stood a great distance away from you. You rose a single eyebrow in question. 

 

_ Who builds a cabin in the middle of nowhere? Scratch that. Who builds a cabin in the woods other than movie producers? _

 

You turned away from the odd house and contemplated which way to go to avoid whatever growled at you before. The familiar nagging of your curiosity bothered you until you glanced back at the cabin. 

 

A quick tour in it wouldn’t hurt anybody, right? 

 

You allowed a grin to place itself on your lips as you strode off towards the cabin. Now standing directly in front of the cabin, you examined the broken-hinged door that offered itself as the front door. Giving off a shrug, you pushed the door open.

 

A loud  _ creak _ filled the cabin as the door was forced open. You stepped inside, quickly noticing how dusty and dark the hallway as. Nobody could possibly be living here. So it was alright if you looked around, right? 

 

Walking down the hallway, you passed by a kitchen and living room. Both of which looked as though they had been used recently. The kitchen’s counters and table were free of dust as did the couches and coffee table in the living room.  _ Strange, _ you thought.

 

Your eyes scanned the picture frames on the walls as you passed them, seeing how almost all of them were photographs of men. A closer look made you notice how all the pictures’ backgrounds were the same. In the back of each smiling group of men, was the cabin you were in now. With each passing picture, the cabin grew more worn down and dreary looking. 

 

You soon came across a section of the house that you presumed were where the bedrooms were. All the doors were closed except for one, the door being slightly opened and, in your mind, welcoming. You decided to go into the room with the opened door, taking it as an invitation to search through it. 

 

Once you entered the room, the strong scent of dog hit you hard. You scrunched up your nose in disgust from the sudden odor. The room itself was a mess with the bed sheets lying on the floor next to the beat-up dresser rather than on the bed while various other things were carelessly tossed here and there around the room

 

. You were beginning to think that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , someone did stay here. You couldn’t bring yourself to wonder who exactly lived here because of how disastrous it looked and  _ oh my God, were those claw marks on the floor? _

 

As you stepped further into the room, your left foot kicked something small, causing it to slide across the clawed wooden floor. Looking for what you had kicked, your eyes landed on a silver necklace. Lifting it off the floor, you inspect it closer. The pendant that hung from the leather string had a triangle with a circular symbol in the middle. You found the necklace to be intriguing in more ways than one.

 

Gliding your thumb over the pendant to clean it, you begin to feel it grow hotter underneath your touch. Removing your thumb, a flash of blue comes from the center of the triangle pendant and you drop the necklace in surprise. 

 

_ What the heck was that? _

 

Your widened eyes stared incredulously at the pendant that was still glowing as you tried to figure out a logical answer for its obscene shining. While in the middle of your scattered thinking, you heard footsteps approach you from behind. You froze on the spot by the sudden intruder, unable to face whoever was behind you. 

 

“Breaking and entering is rude, don’t you think?” A masculine voice asked in an agitated and territorial tone. 

 

In the distance, you could hear the howls of what could be known as none other than wolves. 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter
> 
> Encounter /inˈkoun(t)ər,enˈkoun(t)ər/ noun - an unexpected or casual meeting with someone or something

 

Your breath was caught in the back of your throat as you slowly turned around to see who was behind you. The front of a plain black v-neck came to eye level with you, seeing as you were short for your age (there weren’t many twenty-one year olds out there who were only five feet and three inches). 

 

As your eyes traveled up, you took in the features of the man. Bronze-colored skin, a sharp jawline, and  _ holy shit look at those lips. _ You weren’t sure if your gulp was audible or not. Casting your eyes further up caused you to meet a pair of fierce brown eyes that did not look amused at all. 

 

“Well? You do think it’s rude, right?” His disheveled brown hair matched his eyes that coldly glared at you. “Or is that just me?”

 

You unconsciously clutched the hem of your shirt in fear of what this man could do to you. A boy alone with a girl in a cabin located in the middle of the woods spelled nothing but trouble. You didn’t have to be a genius to figure that one out. If something were to happen, who would come to help you? The answer to that was as clear as day.

 

The tanned stranger continued to stare at you and awaited for your answer with his arms crossed over his chest.  _ If only looks could kill,  _ you thought.

 

“I, uh, didn’t m-mean to-”

 

“Did you touch that?” He interrupted you, peering over your shoulder. Looking back, you saw the still-glowing pendant on the floor. When you didn’t answer, he asked again in a rushed tone,”Did you  _ touch  _ that?”

 

“I’m s-sorry,” you began, not daring to look up at his face,”I accidentally kicked it and picked it up. I-It’s a pretty necklace, though. I-I mean, it lights up when you touch-”

 

“It’s not supposed to do that.” Once again, he cut you off. “It’s only supposed to glow when--nevermind.”

 

He brushed past you and grabbed the necklace off the floor. The pendant, after coming in contact with his hand, stopped glowing. He looked down at the piece of jewelry for some long seconds before looking up at you and then back down at it. 

 

“So you actually touched it?” He questioned, again. He laid the pendant flat on his palm and let out a snort of laughter. “This is great. Wait til’ they hear about this.”

 

He continued to stare at the pendant with a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. You didn’t understand what he was talking about. But then again, did you really want to? Probably not. What you really wanted was to get out of there.

 

“Well, um, I’ll just be on my way then. I’m really sorry for intruding. I didn’t know someone actually lived here.” You began to cautiously step towards the door. “It was, uh, nice meeting you, I guess?”

 

“Stay.” The man looked up at you, his eyes locking with yours. “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Alright, what’s up with this dude? Did he really think you were going to stay put just by that? Is he trying to kidnap you in a poorly-attempted way?

 

He walked over to the dresser and placed the necklace in one of its drawers, his eyes never leaving yours. “You can’t leave.”

 

“Excuse me?” A nervous laugh sounded from you. “That’s really creepy to say, you know? Are you some sort of kidnapper?”

 

“No, but I’ll become one if you try to leave.” His words sent chills down your spine, causing you to physically tremble. You both stayed silent until he pointed to your left arm. “What happened there?”

 

You looked down to see one of the many scratches you had gotten earlier. Though, this one seemed to stand out the most from the others with its dried blood appearance. It wasn’t anything to get worried over yet he noticed it.

 

“Ah, this? A branch hit me while I was hiking a little while ago.” You replied, nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Wait here.” He commanded before hurrying out of the bedroom. From somewhere in the cabin, he called out,”Don’t think about running away. You won’t make it out the front door.”

 

Again, shivers crawled up and down your spine like invisible ants. You stayed rooted in place, not daring to move in fear of what would happen if you did try to run. You couldn’t tell if you were truly getting kidnapped in some sort of way or this strange man was genuinely concerned over your scratch.

 

Moments later, the nameless man comes back into the room with a damp cloth and Band-Aids. His expression had changed from I’m-going-to-kill-you to let-me-help-you-or-else-I’ll-kill-you.

 

“Sit over there.” He nodded towards the messed up bed placed in the corner of the room. You obediently followed his order. He sat beside you, gently taking your arm in his hand before pressing the cloth against your ‘injury’. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

 

Was he seriously asking you that? What happened to the intimidating guy that threatened you moments ago? It was as if his demeanor took a complete turn. 

 

“No, it doesn’t. It didn’t need much attention, honestly.” You said.”Thank you, though.”

 

“It still needed to be cleaned, and no problem.” He avoided your gaze. He placed two Band-Aids over your scratch then gently ran his thumb over them, softly pressing on them to hold them in their place. “There. Now it won’t get infected.”

 

“Great, now that that’s over with, can I go now?” You slipped your arm out of his grasp,”It’s getting late and I need to get going if I want to make it back home before it’s completely dark.”

 

“I told you already. You can’t leave.” 

 

You pursed your lips together, sending him a hard glare. Neither one of you could think of what to say after that and therefore it was silent. He then abruptly stood up, startling you. He sniffed the air and furrowed his eyebrows.  _ So you finally noticed the dog smell, huh?   _ Your inner thoughts snickered. 

 

“They’re close.” He mumbled, briskly walking towards the door only to close it. “You need to keep quiet. Not a word from your mouth, got it? They won’t be happy if they find you here.”

 

“Who are you talking about?” You were confused from the unexpected change in the atmosphere. You suddenly felt more intimidated and afraid than you were before. 

 

Your question remained unanswered as the man paced over to his dresser and threw open one of the bottom drawers. You watched as he pulled out a random t-shirt and gave it a look over. As you stared his profile, you acknowledged the fact that he had no shoes on.  _ How weird can this guy get?  _

 

He came over to you and thrusted the shirt into your hands, catching you by surprise. “Here, put that on. It’ll mask your scent,” he explained once he saw the weird look you were giving him. “They shouldn’t be able to sniff you out if you have that on.”

 

“Wait, what?” You clenched the shirt in your hands as you looked up at him in utter confusion. “Who the heck is going to sniff me? What in the world are you talking about you? Are you secretly crazy?”

 

“Could you just _ please _ put that on and ask questions later?” He pressed on, a scowl etched on his irritated face. “They’re almost here.”

 

“Who’s almost here? Just answer that one.” You offered.

 

“My brothers.”


	3. Canid

canid  
Canid /kan-id, key-nid/ noun - any animal of the dog family Canidae, including the wolves, jackals, hyenas, coyotes, foxes, and domestic dogs.

“You’re acting as if they’re people I should be afraid of.” His sudden serious tone made you uncomfortable. Nevertheless, you slipped the shirt on and allowed yourself to be masked in the odd dog scent. Did he keep dogs somewhere in here?

“Well, you should be.” He remarked. 

You widened your eyes at his words. You wanted to believe he was joking but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. Your mouth opened to say something but a word never came out because a loud bang sounded somewhere in the cabin. 

“Kai-ah! You in here?” A voice bellowed throughout the cabin. 

You looked to the man in front of you, a troubled look upon his features. Kai. So that was his name.

“You need to be absolutely quiet from here on out, okay?” He murmured in a low tone, his eyes boring holes into yours. You could only nod as an answer. He stalked over to the door and clasped his fingers around the doorknob,”I’ll be back. Remember, absolute silence from you.”

With that, he stepped out and closed the door behind him, locking you in his bedroom. Making sure the door was properly locked, Kai proceeded in strolling down the hallway only to find his five brothers in the small living room.

“Ah, Kai, there you are.” The eldest brother, Suho, greeted him. “Why did you leave our hunt so early? You’re usually the one who asks to stay out longer. Is everything alright?”

“I suddenly felt ill. Sorry,” the younger said, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. In truth, he had the sudden urge to run back home and he did just that, finding a snooping you when he did. 

“Aish, you missed it.” Baekhyun, the brother with the ‘pretty yet deadly’ claws, whined. “Sehun and I ran into that damned Luhan on our way back to the pack. He had the nerve - the nerve - to attack Sehun right there, too!”

Kai looked over to their pack’s baby brother, seeing the annoyed expression the younger was giving. His exposed chest bared three long claw marks that looked painful enough to make Kai flinch in knowing pain. He was currently sitting on the couch, pressing his balled up muscle shirt to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“We chased him off, though.” Sehun defended, obviously uncontented by the announcement. “Tsk, he’s a real pest if you ask me.”

Luhan was the member of another pack that lived somewhere in the depths of their woods. His pack also had six members in it, just like Kai’s family had. Their leader and eldest brother, Kris, was someone that you wouldn’t want to mess with on purpose. That only applied to humans, of course. Kai’s pack’s leader was Suho, for obvious aging reasons, and was someone who acted more as a mother figure than an intimidating pack leader. 

Since Kai and his brothers could remember, both packs were never on the best terms with one another. Both sides had a grudge on the other. A grudge that had been passed down from their ancestors. Although Kai hadn’t the slightest clue as to why he hated them, he still continued to do so. 

“Does anyone else smell that?” Suho, who was sitting on the floor, suddenly cocked his head upwards. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in distaste. “It smells...weird.”

Kai’s heart picked up its pace at the words of his hyung. Why he did he have to point the smell out? Her scent should have been completely covered by his shirt but nothing ever gets past Suho’s nose. There was a reason they all relied on him to spot out prey that was passed the limits of their smelling. 

What would he do now that he took notice? What was he to do when they find you in his bedroom? Should he confess now to avoid a bigger situation? Or would that just lead to the same result?

Why risk his relationship with his brothers when he didn’t even know if you were really his Beauty? Sure, the pendant was glowing and you had admitted to touching it but he hadn’t witnessed you touching it. 

“Now that you mention it, I smell it as well.” Chanyeol nodded his head in agreement. “Do you know what it is, Kai? Was that already here when you got home?”

He didn’t want to lie.

But he had no choice.

“No, hyung,” Kai shook his head. He pushed himself off the doorframe and shifted to having his arm against it. In hopes of changing the conversation, he asked,”Anyway, did we get anything to eat?”

“Kyungsoo was able to attack a small deer, and I helped taking it down.” Suho answered. He nodded towards the direction of the kitchen,”It’s in the kitchen.”

Kai scanned the room to find the said person but couldn’t find him. He was here moments ago, standing next to Kai by the doorway. “Where is he?”

Everyone looked around. The quiet man was nowhere to be found in the room. Some of the brothers shrugged their shoulders while others sighed.

“Probably in his--”

“Hey! Who are you? Get away from me! Hey-let go of me!”

Oh, no. 

The brothers became alert by the sudden shouts. All heads turned towards the direction of the yelling, looking directly at the hallway behind Kai. 

Kyungsoo came into their view with you in tow, your wrist firmly in his grasp. The members stood up, mouths hung open at their unexpected guest. An unwanted guest.

Kai internally panicked. He didn’t think she would be found so quickly. Especially by his favorite hyung. What was he supposed to do now? 

How was he supposed to explain this? 

“Kai-ah,” Suho was the one to speak up. He looked from you to his younger brother who was looking rather pale. “Care to explain?”

“Yeah, what is that doing here?” Baekhyun who voiced out his disgust was now standing, no longer feeling relaxed enough to lounge on the couch. “Do you know dangerous it is to have someone other than us here?” 

Kai looked only at the wooden floor, finding the floorboards to be quite interesting. A good explanation couldn’t come fast enough to him. He remained silent and continued looking down.

“Let. Go.” You grunted as you desperately moved your hand around, in hopes the man would let go of you. Despite your efforts, he only tightened his grip. “I don’t even want to be here, anyway! So let go!”

The six brothers remained silent and ignored your struggling and shouting. What were they going to do now that a human found their home? There was only one answer and it was on all of their minds. 

They needed to get rid of you. 

Kai, knowing exactly what his brothers were thinking, turned to Kyungsoo. “Hyung, please let her go. I’ll explain everything, okay?”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and released his hold on your wrist. He mumbled an apology for the red mark that was left behind on your skin. You scowled at him, rubbing your aching wrist, as he walked away from you to stand next to his injured-looking brother. The boy had an injury too gruesome to look at for too long and you felt sickened looking at it. Wasn’t he in any pain at all? 

“Go back to my room.” Kai instructed as he watched you rub your reddening wrist. 

“I’m not going back in there. The only place I’m going is home.” You defiantly replied, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. “Listen, I apologized for coming into your place without permission. I also apologized for touching your necklace. Isn’t that enough? What else do you want? Money? Sorry, Bud, I don’t have cash on me.”

Once the last word slipped from your mouth, your moment of rebellion was over. Taking one look at the faces around you made you realized that you the underling here and you just crossed an unknown line. 

You unconsciously begin to shake in fear, noticing the five out of six pair of eyes were sending you negative stares. You wanted to hide under a rock just to escape their discomforting looks. 

You now regretted talking back to Kai when he had only been trying to help you. These guys looked like they wanted to kill you. Hell, you wouldn’t be surprised if one of them lunged at you right now. 

“Did you just say what I think you said?” One asked. You looked over to see who was speaking and found the one with big ears had. “Am I hearing wrong? You touched Kai’s necklace? What happened? Did it glow?”

It seemed like he was the bravest out of the five of them to ask you anything. You snuck a glance at Kai only to see him staring at his bared feet. You took that as a sign to be the one to answer his brother’s questions,

“Uh, yeah it did.”

The reactions you had received made you step back in astonishment. Some gasped, one fell off the couch, and the one who asked you the questions sprung up from his spot on the floor and hung his mouth in shock.

“She must be lying. She has to be.” Someone commented.

Before anyone else could further react, Kai walked off down the hallway towards his bedroom. Did he really just leave me alone with people who look like they want to murder me and throw my remains in a river? you bitterly thought.

You didn’t know Kai well enough to trust him but you would rather have him beside you over him leaving you alone with his peculiar family.

Relief overcomes you once he reappears with the necklace from before dangling between his fingers. Holding the necklace by its leather string, he holds it out towards you. “Hyungs. I’ll show you that she is my Beauty.”

His Beauty? Did he just claim you like some sort of object? Whilst calling you beautiful in the process? Was that supposed to be some sort of compliment?

“I haven’t got all day. You won’t either if you don’t touch it.” Kai slightly swings the necklace, indicating for you to grab it. He wasn’t entirely sure if you were really his Beauty or not but he was in too deep now to back out. He could only pray to the Heavens that his necklace would glow when you touch it. 

“This is pointless.” You glared at him and snatched the necklace from his hand. He just treated you like some sort of house pet. Like a dog. “If it glows when it’s touched then why can’t you just--”

A bright, flashing light halts your sentence and you stare down at your hand. The pendant’s bluish glow was stronger than when you had first touched it. The heat that radiated from it was hot enough to burn you yet you felt no pain from it.

“Holy shit.”

You looked up from your hand to see the men looking at you. Or rather the item in your hand. Kai lets out a low chuckle (which was mostly full of relief because he was half full of doubt) next to you, his arm draping over your shoulder. 

“See? She’s a Beauty. My Beauty, to be fact. According to the rules, she’s not to be harmed.”


End file.
